


Relaxation

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Trans Burr, and it's sad, ham is also trans, this is what i do all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*cries* here we goooooo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Burr's had a stressful day, and only one thing will calm him down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>i was reading some extremely nsfw hcs on tumblr and I just. died. rip plateglass. sorry (not sorry) for this, and all the hcs were from transaaronburr on tumblr, btw. just in case you wanted to know. </p>
<p>-plateglass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

_ Alexander Hamilton took a deep breath, and leaned in. His lips wrapped around soft skin, and his boyfriend moaned. He grinned, he always loved the noises that Burr made when he ate him out.  _

  
  
  


Burr had come into Hamilton's office, pissed. He'd locked the door behind him, and sat down on the edge of Hamilton's desk. 

 

“What is it this time?” Hamilton had asked, after Burr had cleared his throat several times.

 

“I just got out of a meeting with our dick of a boss, and I feel like I'm about to explode. I need to relax, stat.” He sighed angrily. Hamilton raised his eyebrows.

 

“What did you have in mind?” He asked, grinning. 

  
  
  


That was how Alexander Hamilton, head of finances, ended up with his half-naked boyfriend sitting on his desk with his legs spread. Hamilton peppered the insides of Burr’s thighs with light kisses, feeling him shudder under his lips. He grabbed onto Burr’s thighs, using them as leverage to push him into a better position. Burr gripped the edges of the desk and let out short, breathy moans as Hamilton drew lazy circles around his clit with his tongue. Heavy panting breaths and quiet moans became louder as Hamilton continued. Hamilton looked up. Burr was biting his lip, trying hard to suppress the sounds he knew would be audible through the paper-thin walls of Hamilton’s office. A few light flicks of the tongue changed that, and Burr was soon melting under his touch. He was getting louder with every passing second, and Hamilton was sure that everyone outside was getting an earful. 

 

“Right there, right there! Oh, fuck yes!” Burr screamed, and Hamilton could feel the muscles contract around him. He pulled his face back. Burr had a dreamy look on his face. He stood, his knees wobbling, and pulled his pants back on. He pecked Hamilton on the lips, and walked toward the door, legs still a little shaky.

 

“Thanks, Alexander,” he said, “Now, I have a meeting to get to.” He unlocked the door and walked out. Hamilton was left in his office. There was a small puddle of various body fluids left on his desk. He sighed, and dabbed it up with a blank piece of copy paper from the stack on his desk. Hamilton wished that Burr wouldn't do this so often. He did have a reputation to uphold, and it didn't help that everyone he was meeting with in the next couple of hours were currently sitting in the reception area across the hall. It was a wound on his professionalism, sure, but he couldn't say that it wasn't worth it. 

 

“Jodie, could you send in the first person, please?” He said into the intercom as he dabbed is face with a handkerchief. She didn't reply for a moment, but when she did there was surprise in her voice.

 

“Are you sure y-you're ready, Mister Hamilton, sir?” She asked, her voice sounding faint and tinny from the terrible speakers. 

  
“Send him in.” Hamilton repeated. His door creaked open, and he took a deep breath. It was showtime.


End file.
